


Clamouring to Touch My Fingertips

by kindkit



Category: Doug Anthony All Stars RPF
Genre: Busking, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While busking, Paul finds a way to get some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clamouring to Touch My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no claim that any of this ever happened.
> 
> And somehow I feel I ought to apologize to Richard Fidler for misappropriating his song to talk about Paul.

"You'll all be fucking sorry when we're famous!" Paul shouts.

This has the effect Tim would've predicted if Paul had asked. Shoppers circle a little wider around them; old ladies clutch their handbags tight.

"You'll read that we used to be buskers!" Paul's braid whirls as he gestures. "And you'll wish you'd seen us! You'll wonder how you missed so much fucking talent, fucking _genius_ , right here on the street for free!"

"Genius and beauty!" Tim pipes up, feeding Paul a cue for several crowd-pleasing jokes. But it's too late. Paul's shoved his way off the pavement and into the street, hands up like he can stop the cars by pure mad bastardry, and why the hell can't Tim remember the name of the saint who looks after idiots?

Tim shuts his eyes, opens them to honks and swerves and Paul, who's started singing "Krishna" with his face full of light like he really has found godhead. Tim more or less dances Paul back to the pavement, holds him there, arm around his waist and bugger the choreography.

 _When you're famous you'll still walk into traffic_ , Tim thinks. _No amount of attention will ever be enough. No amount of love._

**Author's Note:**

> According to an article I read, DAAS really did used to walk out into the street while busking if they felt people were ignoring them. But this drabble is very much my reimagining.


End file.
